


Groceries and Mysterious Time-Travelling Organisations... A Typical Friday

by pwease_have_happy_ending_okay



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, LGBT, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Loki reflects on past, M/M, More tags later, Nobody is Dead, Past Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve and Bucky are out, Surprise Reunion, Time Travel Fix-It, a lil sad not really because again I cant deal with emotions, bae mad tho, because I cant deal with emotions, loki spends a lot of time here, seriously? why is he always here?, so basically Nat Tony and Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwease_have_happy_ending_okay/pseuds/pwease_have_happy_ending_okay
Summary: Loki slowly starts to grow on the Avengers to the point he practically lives in the tower. So he is around to witness an event that changes well, actually, it changes almost nothing.Steve and Bucky decide to tell everyone about their relationship... no one is surprised.Truthfully, the people that everyone thought would react like old men were, of course, Thor and Loki, you know, the old men....After the events of Endgame and Thor Ragnarok but no one dies because I have a fragile heart...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Ch 1

Loki was rummaging through Sam's mini-fridge when it happened, in fact, he was shoving a slice of pie halfway down his oesophagus when the Captain - you know the annoying one in the American flag cosplay? - said that he had something very important to announce and that they should all head to the lounge with "due diligence". Now, Loki wasn't one to complain about maintaining proper etiquette but he felt that after the apple pie he had just inhaled "due diligence" could go and fuck itself.

he waltzed into the lounge and plopped himself onto a beanbag, he turned to his left and saw Thor on the 7-seater, immediately displeased, he opted to view the scenery from the window on his right. the tower was so high up that the mortals walking below looked like the crushable little ants that they were. Good old Steve and Barnes took to the centre of the room and the Captain started on what seemed like it would be a long, long speech.

"I grew up in a very, very different time to the 21st century. Most people back then were very strict, judgemental. Their ideal world was a largely discriminatory and prejudiced one. People like me would never have fit in; even after I took the serum that made me like this" then Steve slowly gestured to his now impeccable physique. Bitch.

"I want you to know that for a long time, I struggled with who I was. It took me a great deal of effort to stand before you like this -" "Oh, for Odin's sake! Get on with it!" Loki shouted and everyone shot him a look. "what? Im bored and I want food" his response got him even dirtier looks ad he decided to quit it.

Steve continued on, about honour, identity, dignity, valour, yada yada yada. A full 15 minutes of this nonsense was ended with a sickeningly sweet look toward Barns - seriously, it was sickening - and then he dropped the bomb he dragged them all here to drop.

"I'm gay."

Now, Bucky was a man of brevity, a guy who didn't need long-winded speeches to tell others how he felt, usually because he doesn't tell anyone how he's feeling. Bucky followed Steve's line with a "Me too, especially for him" and then slapped America's ass.

Silence.

Tony was the first to absolutely erupt. "That was the reason you called us here? I have better things to do than to listen to you tell us shit we already know. Also, congratulations, it's about time." he then walked out of the room.

"Don't listen to him, Steve. You know he's a dick. I for one am glad that you decided to tell us" Natasha said as she hugged Steve. Then she looked at Barnes and said, "you as well Barnes, thank you" she kissed his cheek and left the room as well. Sam hugged both men and said "y'all better treat each other right or I'll fucking cry"

Hawkeye punched both men in the arm with a small smile, "Laura and I would love to have you two over, not many couples we can dine with really"

"Hey come on man, how come you've never asked me to dinner with your family? I thought we were friends, man." Sam whined.

Barton only laughed as he dragged the man out of the room by his hoodie. "That's because you're annoying."

Loki and Thor seemed to be the only ones left in the room to say anything to the newly declared couple. Steve was visibly nervous about what the god of thunder had to say...

Steve looked Thor dead in the eyes refusing to back down, the silence was filled by the intense glaring contest these preschool children were having. Loki knew Thor's views on homosexuality and honestly thought this wold be entertaining.

Steve was the first to break the silence. "Do you guys have anything to say?"

"I don't know, Loki do we have anything to say to _them_ " Thor said dramatically

"I don't think we associate with people like them, brother." Loki echoed his brother's tone of voice.

Steve was visibly distraught at the fact that one of his best friends wouldn't even acknowledge him but before he could say anything Bucky grasped his hands and gave it a comforting squeeze. He glared at the two brothers and asked in a tone of voice that chilled even Loki "People like what?" 

Thor then stood up and walked straight to Barnes, he was so close he could feel his breath forming, they were standing nose on nose, forehead on forehead.

In a low voice he said "I don't associate with idiots who take over a century to realise that they are perfect for each other" 

At his statement Thor stepped back and the two Asgardians began absolutely howling.

Steve as if only realising now what was going on, tackled Thor to the ground before erupting into the same frenzied laughter.

Barnes made his way over to the trickster, threw him over his shoulder and flung him to the ground like the WWE star he is... or was that spider-man? 

Now the only sound filling the room was that of a bunch of grown men giggling like the toddlers they were.

\-----

The rest of the team had regrouped in the kitchen, listening to the laughter coming out of the lounge room.

"Alright, boys pay up. Daddy needs a new pair of shoes" Sam's cheerful voice was followed by the groans of men who had betted against him.

They should have learned by now, the falcon doesn't make bets he can't win. Also Loki, don't ever bet against Loki. It was best they hid before he came to reap his rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really done.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to the grocery store after a verbal beat down and a hideous lack of PIE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this first chapter is more of a prequel and honestly, you could read it by itself. The main story (i.e. Loki/Theo) happens around here. Also, I'm a Stucky fan but I just can't seem to write them well. so this is what you're getting.

Loki had made some serious bank today so he thought that he would treat himself to a nice snack. But no one was running errands that day and Sam had no pie left. How was he supposed to eat?

Loki sat in the living room with the avengers. When someone with a death wish started up his daily dose of blind sarcasm and tasteless insults. 

"You just inhale things, don't you? It's like your a python." Tony remarked. "Oh shut up, you tin can" 

"Bitch" Tony retaliated. Loki gasped dramatically as he put his hand to his heart as if he were shot with an arrow. Again.

Thor went through a _phase_. 

"But seriously why don't you head out to the store? You could pick up some of that grocery store pie you love to steal from Sam." at Stark's revelation Sam who was sitting with Bucky on the kitchen stool shouted a very loud and very _ignored_ " _Who_ did _What_ to my pie?" 

Loki looked at the billionaire and merely said "Lazy"

"It could be good for you... you could maybe learn how humans operate. you know so the next time we ask you to catch a bus you don't physically stop one in its tracks"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Loki said as his face reddened to a shade even the little spider boy couldn't achieve. 

"It wouldn't have happened at all if you had just been outside like _once_."

"oh fucking FINE..." Loki yelled out. "but for your information, I'm going to have a very bad day"

"Perfect"

* * *

Loki was on his way to the grocery store.

The heat had mellowed now, in the afternoon where deep oranges filled the dimming sky.

He could feel a soft breeze grazing his sweat ridden body as he rounded the final corner until he reached his destination. At least according to the hastily drawn map that he had received on the way here. He walked through the automatic glass doors and wandered aimlessly for a few moments.

He was feeling absolutely ravenous after the last argument he had had with Tony.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked no one in particular, so you could imagine his surprise when someone replied.

"you gonna buy something? ma'am?" 

" _excuse_ _me?_ " Loki replied incredulously, there were _layers_ to unpack here and a plethora of thinly veiled threats to be made. Yet somehow the only thing that came out of his mouth was a pathetic gasp while he slowly and dramatically whirled around to look his offender in the eyes.

The man in question wore a large grey hoodie, his unkempt hair poked through the front of his baseball cap and fell on a face that Loki couldn't quite make out. He wore baggy jeans and walked with jerky movements.

Honestly, Loki would have thought the man had been there to mug the place if not for the pine green apron and nametag that was tucked under his arm. That and the vague feeling that this man wouldn't pose him any threat - even if he could handle it. 

Loki felt his face heat as the man continued his barrage of insults "oh, I just assumed you were some sort of lesbian goth or something, my bad"

"And what exactly about me makes you even _think_ that that's what I am?" he questioned. He'd had enough of that shit from Tony as it was. 

The audacity, this fucker vaguely gestured to pretty much all of him and said absolutely nothing, as if to drive the point home.

First Thor called him a witch at a demolition site two blocks away and now a bunch of randoms were making rude remarks too? Did he lose his edge over the past few years? maybe it was time he tried his hand at world-domination again. A little fear never hurt anybody. 

"Dorian, get your ass in here! you'll be late for your shift" a woman, about the age of twenty, called out and soon this 'Dorian' had ducked behind the counter to bag some groceries or scan some barcodes or to do whatever else shopkeepers do.

Loki wandered around until he found what it was that he was looking for, _pie_. he may or may not have grabbed a few other things along the way but that was a matter between him and his hips. 

Loki made his way over to the front counter. he couldn't shake the feeling that this mussed teenager was someone familiar. Someone he knew a while ago, but that couldn't be right, could it?

Dorian scanned his items and bagged them in seconds, and Loki was headed out the door.

Before he made his way out though, Loki glanced back one last time at Dorian, their eyes met and for the first time and Loki clearly saw his face.

_A face he hadn't seen in nearly two hundred years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of the chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Bye Loves!  
> 😘😘😘


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki runs, oh boy does he run. 
> 
> Then, he freaks out. Or maybe he was already doing that?

Loki felt the colour drain from his face, there was no way. Absolutely no possible way.

A mere mortal couldn't have lived for two hundred years.

He was just seeing things. It's not what he thinks. Why would he be here of all places?

Something inexplicable surged through his heart. A sharp pain, guilt? sorrow? jealousy? He could never quite place it.

Not once over the last two centuries could he find a word to describe the pain he felt when he remembered him. And of course, Loki could never forget.

Not when he woke up every night in a cold sweat after realising he himself eradicated the very few good things that he had. He burned those bridges with the fire in his heart. The fire of hatred and vengeance. The fire that consumed him completely.

Not when he confronted Heimdall in secret to ask him whether he was ok, to ensure that he hadn't screwed up his life more than he already thought he had. He took away his family, he took away his purpose and he took away his future. He destroyed the lives of those who loved him for a woman who didn't love anyone but herself.

Not when he saw Thor undeniably happy spending time with lady Sif and later with Jane, and looked back on the joy he could have shared with his _friends_ , the love he longed for, he could have stayed, for them. For himself. 

Not when he cried into his mother's arms, the comfort of her presence, the hand that ran through his hair and along his back. the unwavering love and the way she never questioned his tears even once, wholly trusting him to open up when ready. He did, of course, tell her everything. 

Loki snapped out of his thoughts when he found himself running in the busy streets of New York. He turned tail and ran _. He was afraid_.

He was never this frightened when he was fighting his brother or his father or the Hulk or Hela or Thanos or anyone. He was never afraid of the consequences of his actions, not up until this moment. 

Loki, despite his cowardly status among those of Asgard, was never truly afraid of anything. Really, more people were afraid of him than he was of them including his own father and King, Odin. But right now he was afraid.

He was frightened of a mere mortal and sure as hell, he was gonna keep running far away from him until he reached the avengers base. 

The first thing he saw when he ran into the building in a hysterical state was all of the Avengers, gathered around a coffee table staring at him, in wide-eyed shock.

The first to react was Thor.

"Brother, are you alright? who did this to you?" He questioned as he ran to support him. 

"Let me go, I want to leave, I want to go!" He shouted, but it lacked the bite that was usually so prevalent in his tone of voice. Thor, ever compliant, put an arm under his brother's shoulder and walked them both into Loki's room, before closing the door, he turned a warning glare at the others. He knew them, they'd pry using Friday, or Jarvis or whatever it is Stark's got now.

"Thor, holy shit I saw _him_ , I saw him and he shouldn't be... but how? That shouldn't be possible! it's been so long." panicked tears fell from his eyes and Thor could do nothing but hold him through it. Loki kept chanting "I saw him, I saw him" over and over. 

"Who?" Thor couldn't help but ask. "who did you see? Who frightened you so badly, Loki? You're not afraid of _anything_ " 

Loki kept bawling, he kept repeating the same phrase over and over again. Thor held him tightly, he didn't push more than that, he's seen his mother comfort Loki enough times to know it takes a while. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Loki finally registered that he had been asked a question. 

"Theo, I saw Theo. Thor, I saw Theo. I - He should be dead!" Thor stayed silent and let him continue.

"Thor, I ruined his life, he should be dead and I don't want to see his face; I bet he despises mine! He hates me! I ruined his life, Thor. I ruined his life. Theo must hate me." 

Thor paled at the sight of his high and mighty brother in a state of utter distress.

He was truly a grief-stricken child.

When he was younger, his mother had told him that Loki, despite all the trouble he caused, was truly the most pitiful out of us all. That his soul was the saddest, that he just hid it very well.

Loki loved their mother, If she were here, Loki wouldn't be crying, he wouldn't be so afraid, Thor wasn't able to protect his brother but she could. If their mother were here she could comfort him better. 

But she wasn't.

And Thor had to step up.

He laid Loki in bed while he gently stroked his hair and coaxed him to sleep. He had watched in secret as his mother did the same thing to comfort him for all the years she could. In those days, Thor's heart tightened with jealousy. But now? now, he was thankful. He was grateful he could take care of his brother because he loved him. He was family, and family supports each other. 

Whoever this 'Theo' was, Thor was going to find him and he was going to make him see just _what_ exactly it was that he was messing with. 

* * *

It was about an hour or so when Thor finally left Loki's side, he was well into a deep sleep by then. 

He just couldn't forget the name "Theo."

Where had he heard it?

His brother was never one to open up to people about his problems, least of all to Thor.

He knew that Loki had never been the same since the day that Amora had been banished from Asgard. The once snarky banter and idiotic rivalry that the two of them had shared eventually became outright hostility.

He also knew about many of Loki's unresolved complexes and inner turmoils, most of them to do with Thor himself.

He knew that when Loki was truly upset he became hysterical, he needed to calm down considerably before he could give a coherent reason for his sadness. 

He knew so much about his brother, he truly did care for him. He wondered where it went wrong for them. but more than that he wondered how they managed to salvage whatever was left in the wreckage of that decrepit old ship they called their family. Even after their mother had passed. She was truly the only thing that was keeping everyone together. 

Thor made his way to the common room, lost in a titanium train of thought.

Ignoring the looks the other avengers gave him, he looked through the fridge for anything he could snack on. That's when he noticed a green reusable bag filled with goodies haphazardly thrown against the main entrance to the common room. 

Stark must have noticed him staring because he supplied him with their origins.

"Those are Loki's, I told him to head outside and grab some stuff from the grocery store. I didn't expect him to come back in looking like he'd seen a ghost!"

"What?" Thor asked. "a _ghost_?" Thor recalled how Loki cried that Theo should be dead. Did he really see a ghost? 

Thor suddenly felt like he was missing something. Like he knew something and it was so close, that it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite place it. 

Who was Theo and why did he seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was short. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
